


K is for Kissing

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, PORN gifs, Smut, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A porny headcanon of how TFW would kiss you during sex





	K is for Kissing

## sam

Sam is the king of PDA. He doesn’t care where you are or who you’re with, if he wants to kiss you, he does. Dean’s stomped out of rooms more times than he could count when Sam snags a hand around your waist as you walk past and drags you onto his lap, hands already cupping your ass and lips moving down your neck while you laugh and pretend to try and pull away as Dean slams the door behind him. In the bedroom, Sam’s hands are obsessively rough against your skin, squeezing your throat or pinning you against the wall while his mouth kisses you softly, in complete contrast to everything else.

  


## dean

Dean loves lazy kisses when you both first wake up, not bothering to slip his tongue into your mouth because he knows the two of you have morning breath bad enough to kill, but still wanting to feel the reassuring touch of your lips against his to know that you’re there, you’re his, he’s yours. Dean during sex? His mouth never leaves you. He swallows all of your moans and you can feel each time his lips twitch into a smile, making you grin in return.

  


## castiel

Cas is chaste kisses in public, lips pressing against yours quickly and pulling away even quicker. Cas in the bedroom, however, is a completely different story. He holds your face in his hands and keeps it so close to his that you’re positive the both of you have fused together. He’s hot, demanding and completely in control, and no matter what is happening with the rest of your body, his lips stay molded to yours.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
